Talk:Simon-G294
Misc comments Awesome character,extremely original(i think so). Heres a tip. When you havent made a page yet,dont make it link. Make the page,then link it. See you around!-Zeno Panthakree 03:24, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I was page-trolling, and found this one. Excellent piece of fiction, if I do say so myself! Great backstory, good characters, and cool weak/strong balance. One of the best characters I've seen on HF. Keep up the good work. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What do you want me to say? That it's awesome? Cause that is TOTALLY TRUE MAN!!! Chim 04:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Comments The Bad: Nothing much, could use more images. The beggining is also kinda sad (don't take this seriously, I just don't like sad stories). The Good: A very fine peice of fiction. Well written, thought through and detailed well. Kept me on the edge of my seat and had me very interested. PS: is this article nominated for any awards? It deserves some. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Well done! Very original but very personal. Good balance. -Mama1 Excellent article, I think about it all of the time when I write mine, trying to instil your writing prowess into my pages, U nfortunately, it doesnt always work :( Thanks. As my first character on here, this article has definitely seen a lot of expansion and detail additions, meaning that some sections need to be updated. I'm hoping to get that done soon... Good article! As per above. Please continue this, I'd like to see why he was an insurrectionist. - Scot 113 18:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah. It's pretty hard to find decent pictures for that sort of subject material, so I just fell back on the large cache of Gundam screencaps I took a while back. I intend for him to be a rebel soldier for a couple years (story wise), so I have another character ready to be used for the pictures for that timeframe :P. YES! ''"After learning that each unit could hold up to a litre of water, Simon has kept a small stash of condoms for use as emergency water bottles." Full-Metal Panic ftw. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Will Dietz? Infobox Image NCF *You try being the shortest kid in Gamma. Watch how long it takes you to join the Insurrection. Go on, I'll wait. *It turns out there is a God in the Halo universe after all, and there are people who are just too fun not to screw with. Or maybe my sadism just includes a God complex... *Any such references have been removed. The world was not ready for Actene's adventures in intergalactic incest. *Clearly you've never been to Mamore. *And Master Chief blew up a Halo ring. Size matters not, don't underestimate the little guy. *One universe was never enough to contain all the backstabbing, irreverence, and explosions. Why be a traitor in one galaxy when you can be a traitor in six? *He can't help if his creator's the biggest stack of awesome ever to focus too much of his energy into writing and rewriting a single character's backstory ad infinitum. *He's still hungry, damn it.}} Simon-G294 = Halo's version of Boba Fett.